Blood Pact
by SaneYaoiAddict
Summary: Upon discovering Karkat's blood color, Gamzee is forced to keep it secret.


_**This is my second Homestuck story. :D The first I may or may not decide to post on here, because even though I think it's pretty funny, it's not that great. **_

_**I heard a lot of fanfics for Homestuck are in second person, but since I hate doing that, I hope this isn't too unusual. Excuse my godawful characterization of Gamzee; it's my first time writing him, and I'm not great with roleplaying as him. **_

_**That being said, I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. :]**_

Gamzee was, for the first time, in Karkat's hive. Karkat had been too embarrassed to allow him to visit before—he knew Gamzee would comment on _everything_, including his embarrassing movie posters.

But, since they were four sweeps old, and Gamzee had been begging for the _entire _time Karkat had known him, he finally got fed up with hearing Gamzee's constant pleas and caved in.

As expected, Gamzee's eyes were wide as he examined every item in Karkat's hive. He even laughed when Karkat's lusus tried to escape its cage, which, of course, only made it make _more _noise. Karkat barely restrained himself from slamming his head against the wall.

They finally made their way into Karkat's respiteblock, and Karkat blushed as Gamzee looked around, specifically staring at the movie posters covering the walls. He had never been more ashamed in his life—and the blushing only made it worse; if Gamzee looked at him, his blood color would no longer be a secret. Thankfully, he was distracted by the shelf of programming books, giving Karkat enough time to reaffirm his hatred for everything, especially his moirail.

However, there was still a faint blush covering his cheeks, even by the time Gamzee turned around, a smile on his face, after examining the books.

And Karkat saw the moment Gamzee realized—his eyes widened, but he only seemed confused and slightly intrigued, as he always was.

"Your face, bro…It's so _red_." Gamzee laughed, preparing to say something else, but Karkat cut him off.

"If you call it a miracle one time, I swear I'm going to…"

Karkat growled, unable to threaten his moirail. It was a skill he would have to work on.

"But at least you can see my face. Unlike yours, fuckass."

"Calm down, bro." Gamzee smiled, a ridiculous thing to do in such a situation. If this fact was known, Karkat could be _culled. _

"How can you be so calm? It's not even a _normal _color!"

Before Karkat could go off on his tangent, Gamzee interrupted with, "But it's so cool, bro. I mean, finally knowing what your motherfuckin' blood color is. You hid it so long, it's a _miracle _I ever found out."

He smiled, though Karkat groaned at his use of "miracle." He'd been subjected to Gamzee's excessive use of the term for too many sweeps; it was wearing down his sanity, or what little of it he'd had in the first place. He was on the verge of flipping the fuck out.

More than he usually was.

"You're such a stupid goddamn wriggler sometimes."

Gamzee shrugged off the insult, heading off to scoop some slime out of Karkat's recuperacoon, eating the green slime directly from his fingers.

"That's disgusting! I sleep in there. Keep your filthy fucking fingers out of there, fuckass!" Karkat said, fetching his sickle. "But I have more important matters to settle now. I have to make sure you're never going to tell my secret."

He raised the sickle, looking Gamzee in the eyes.

He brought it down onto his own hand, sending red blood flowing down onto the floor of his block, then handed the sickle to Gamzee.

"Good thing it's my house. Can you imagine having to do this with your ridiculous clubs?"

Gamzee looked as if he _was _imagining such a thing, which made Karkat growl in frustration.

"Just do it," he said, waiting for Gamzee to take the sickle and cut himself with it.

"Okay, bro. Whatever you say." He grabbed the sickle, fully understanding the other troll's intentions. Blood was an important concept in troll society—and therefore, a blood pact was the most sacred of oaths, a concept driven into each troll since their wriggling day.

So, Gamzee cut a gash into his palm as well, setting the sickle aside after doing so. He grabbed Karkat's extended hand, who winced at the sudden contact in the damaged area of his palm.

Their blood colors mixed, leaving a strange, red-purple color, with areas of untainted blood around it.

"I want you to keep my blood color secret."

"I will." Gamzee's voice was as official as it could be, which was to say, not very serious.

"And in exchange, I'll try not to be the fucking asshole I always am, around you."

Gamzee smiled, retaining his relaxed demeanor. "Whatever you wanna do, bro."

Of course, such an official procedure was not _really _necessary; Gamzee could have simply kept Karkat's blood color a secret without this, and Karkat already _was _less of an asshole around Gamzee.

But of course, neither troll thought this way.

"I can feel the fucking slime in my system now. Why do you insist on eating that shit?"

"Aw, bro. Can't you feel the miracles in your bloodstream?"

"No. Get out of my hive, fuckass."

Gamzee shrugged; he was used to such behavior. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, moirail."

_**Sorry if I misspelled some of the troll terms. If you tell me, I'll fix them, but please don't say something like, "YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU SPELL THAT WRONG?" **_

_**I would appreciate **_constructive _**criticism, if you would be so kind. **_


End file.
